Flight of the Violin
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Gaara just moved to Konoha, at his new school, children whisper of a boy who can fly. When said boy takes an interest into the redheaded violin player things get... Interesting. DISCONTINUED I'm really sorry folks!
1. Introduction

Heya! Welcome to my newest creation! Please enjoy it! Oh oh oh! review please! -Lunar

**Disclaimer:** I don't... own... Naruto *winces* There i said it! Jerks... .

**Summary: **The mysterious flying phantom of Konoha takes an interest in an even more mysterious boy. With his bestt friend laughing at his new obsession, he takes this new challenge head on! He will befriend the boy! But... Will it possibly take a wrong turn? Is love awaiting these two overly dramatic teens? Depends on the circumstances!

**Pairings:** NarutoxGaara

SasukexItachi

* * *

A redheaded teenager glared up irritable at the bright sun, shining happily in the cloudless sky. He hated days like this. The clear weather encouraged his siblings to go out, or more pointedly, bring their friends home. It irked the redhead because their friends never liked him, not that he really wanted them too, but he didn't need to be constantly reminded of his social awkwardness. Sometimes, he thought he siblings did it on purpose. They weren't too fond of him either. Who would be? He was a murderer. Not only that, the two people he killed were members of their own family; however, that was not what he problem was today. Today was his first day at a new high school. His family had spent the last four days moving from his homeland, the Wind Country, in a village called Suna. Now he lived in a place called the Land of Wind, a village called Konohagakure. The new high school he would be attending was referred to was Konoha High, how creative. To hell with his living arrangements though, that has absolutely nothing to do with his current situation.

School has just let out and his was sitting outside, he watched his brother and sister get into their family car, their father smiling brightly at them. He sat on the school steps, alone. He suppressed a growl of annoyance when his sister started laughing at something their father said. _So glad you remember how to laugh, Temari._ He thought vehemently. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed. He watched apathetically as the car drove away, slowly standing. He wasn't allowed home until it was dark, when his father would be asleep. If his father was awake when he got home, there would be hell to pay. He sighed, not knowing anything about his town would prove obnoxious. He slid his hand into his pocket, fingering the small vial of sand inside. "I saw him! I did! Last night, I swear!" The shrill voice made him inwardly flinch. A pink haired female stood within earshot of him, talking much too loudly, considering the distance between her and the blonde she was talking to. "No way." The other girl said, in total disbelief. The redhead turned his head slightly, watching the interesting exchange. The pink haired one flipped her hair proudly. "Yes. He was right next to my house, laughing joyously." Her eyes looked dreamy. The teen rolled his teal eyes. Both girls stopped talking when a raven walked by them, not even glancing in their direction. His obsidian orbs flickered over to the small redhead for a moment, eyes curious. The male glared, showing that he wasn't interested in friendship at all. The raven kept walking. A sleek, black car rolled up and the boys eyes lit up. He practically ran to the car, throwing the door open and smiling brightly at the driver. The redhead looked away, what kid was _that_ happy to see his family? Not even Temari, total daddy's girl, smiled like that when his father was around. It was a bit curious, but the redhead wasn't one to dwell on things like that. "Bye Sasuke!" The pink haired girl called after the raven, car driving off. "Bye Sasuke!~" The blonde called, voice louder and more seductive than the other girls. They glared at each other. "You did not see Naruto!" The blonde finally yelled. The shorter of the two, the pinkette, growled haughtily. "Jealous, Ino? I did see him! He smiled at me!" The redhead started walking away. Girls were so fickle... First this Naruto character, then Sasuke , and now Naruto again. How obnoxious. The redhead idly looked around for a good place to play, he knew he wouldn't be home for a while and he didn't know things about this town, so he brought his instrument to school with him. He looked up, searching for a roof that he could access.

The redhead grunted as his foot slipped and he latched his fingers onto the rim of the roof of some building. This was the only roof he'd seen that he could climb onto. It looked easier on the ground. He tightened his hold and threw all of his body weight to the left, throwing his leg over the ledge. He sighed with relief as he hauled the rest of his body up. He released a breathe he hasn't realized he'd been holding. He wiped some sweat of his brow, licked his dry lips, and slowly stood. He looked over the edge of the roof and swallowed thickly. There was probably an easier roof he could have found... He shrugged, no use in worrying over it, what's done is done. He walked the the very center of the roof and pulled out his violin case. The teen sat down and pulled out his favorite item. He almost smirked when he thought that he father didn't even knew he owned this. Let alone could play so brilliantly. He put the instrument to his chin and put the bow on the strings, then pulled back gently, a soft moan of sorrow came from the violin. The redhead started playing on of his favorite pieces, fingers expertly moving.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" An overly-chipper blonde called out, looking at his best friend. The raven stepped off his porch, yelling back and telling the other occupant that he was leaving for a little bit. "Hey dobe." Sasuke nodded. The blonde grinned mischievously. "I heard rumors about some new people in Konoha. Know anything about that?" He asked, smile never leaving his ridiculously happy face. The raven nodded, walking down the road. The blonde pulled his hat down lower over his face, being sure to hide his looks. Surely, he would be recognized if seen. Also, being seen so easily would ruin his reputation of being 'dark, mysterious, and elegant.' He rolled his eyes, elegant. Yeah right! If any of his admirers actually knew him, they would not use the world elegant. "How many?" He pressed. The raven grunted.

"Actually, it's a bit interesting. Out of kids I counted three, yet, they act like they don't know each other. Wait, let me rephrase that. Two of them stay away from the third. Even when leaving school, only two got in the car, the third just watched them laugh in the car, eyes lonely." The blonde looked at his friend, eyes alight with a formulating plan. The raven rolled his eyes. "Boy or girl?"

"A redhead. Boy, he is our age, he wears black eyeliner, and teal eyes; also, he was quite short." He answered, knowing the blonde would want _all_ the details. The blonde's blue eyes seemed to grin. "Did you talk to him?" The raven shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head no. The blonde sighed before halting suddenly. Sasuke turned to him questioningly. "Wha-"

"Shh!" He cut the raven off. "Listen. Do you hear that?" The raven strained his ears, but heard nothing. He rolled his eyes, the blonde knew his hearing wasn't supernatural. "Naruto, of course I don't." The teen grumbled. Naruto laughed loudly. "Right." He grinned. "Well, I'm going to see what's up. That sound is far too depressing for my tastes!" Before the raven could argue, Naruto took off, laughing happily.

The blonde peeked over the corner of a building, gasping when he saw a certain redhead sitting there. The boy was playing a violin, eyes closed, and truly feeling the music he was creating. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat and his face heat up. "So pretty..." He whispered out. He made a decision then and there, smirking. He was going to befriend the obviously depressed teen. How fun this was going to be!


	2. Delve

"Sasuke!" The blonde jumped on the roof of the Uchiha compound, yelling and giggling. He heard a few shouts and thumps from inside. Naruto recognized Sasuke's yelp and the front door being angrily thrown open. "Naruto?" The raven demanded. Naruto laughed and jumped down form the high roof, doing some unnecessary flips. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the showoff. The blonde smiled brightly, trying to get the scowl off his best friend's face. "What do you want? I was… in the middle of… something." Sasuke said, gesturing back to his house. Naruto rolled his big blue eyes.

"Sasuke! You should be getting ready for school! It's seven thirty!" He puts his hands of his hips and grinned, looking into the house. He knew about Sasuke's little 'secret'. One night he looked in Sasuke's window, he was worried. That's why, no other reason! He was so not trying to get dirt of his best friend. He heard unusual sounds and peeked through the glass. He saw Sasuke and a certain somebody in rather… compromising positions. "Yeah, well, whatever!" The raven growled, agitation growing with every moment he stood there with Naruto and away from…_him. _"You're one to talk. Usually you've gone to bed by now. What's up?" He asked, trying to quickly get to the point. _He _wouldn't wait long. The blonde fiddled with the hem of his black shirt, nervous. This was new. Sasuke smirked, he rarely saw that look on his friend's face. He wanted something. "I want you to do me a favor." Naruto said in a whisper. Sasuke's smirk grew, he knew it. Sometimes the 'mysterious' blonde was just too easy to read.

"What do you want?" The raven questioned, only half interested. Naruto smiled brightly, holding back his laugher.

"Befriend Gaara! I want you to tell him about me… Not _about me _about me. About who people think I am. So that way, he won't be too freaked out when I talk to him. I want him to know, plus you could introduce us and-"

"What?" Sasuke asked, cutting the blonde off in mid-rant. Naruto looked at him in a pleading manner. His big blue eyes were misty and his bottom lip poked out slightly. Sasuke growled. "No! I refuse." The raven would never admit it, but he kind of likes being the only friend the blonde had. It made him feel special. Of course, the raven was special. His fantastic looks set him apart from the others, but when standing next to him big brother, he lost that perk. However, with a friend like Naruto he was indefinitely unique. Of course, there were those times when he was jealous of the blonde, not that he's ever admit it out loud. It was because the blonde _was _unique. He didn't need anybody to make him special. He just was. He didn't want Gaara to take away what made him special. But… those blue eyes… "Fine!" He glared at Naruto, as though the blonde had somehow controlled him mind and made him agree. As expected, the teen just smiled brightly. He hugged Sasuke. "Hurry! Go!" He started shoving Sasuke into the street, wanting him to quickly get to school. The raven's glare deepened. "Naruto! I said I was in the middle of something! Plus school doesn't start for another forty five minutes!" The blonde stopped. He smiled sheepishly, nodding in defeat. Sasuke stopped glaring, glad that he finally won a match with Naruto, a truly difficult feat. "Then I have something to do too! Bye teme!" With that Naruto ran from Sasuke, leaping of the fence and leaving the house. Sasuke shook his head and smiled lightly. "Dobe." He walked back into the house, ready to finish his morning… activity.

Naruto smiled and watched a certain redhead through his window in a totally unstalker-like manner. He'd followed the boy home, he guessed the information would be helpful one day. He definitely wasn't expecting to see what he was about to see. The redhead was on the ground, breathing labored, a tall man stood over him, fairly reminiscent of the boy…

* * *

"Gaara! What have I told you about this?" Gaara's father demanded. He wanted to know just exactly why his son was still at his house. The redhead winced. He hadn't meant to stay so long, but this morning he fell in the shower and he was fairly certain he sprained his ankle and hurt his back. It took him a bit longer to get out and get dressed than he had planned. Now, he was paying for it. The redhead turned his teal eyes toward the man that dared to call himself his father. His father, noticing the glare, kicked him in the stomach again, yelling obscenities. Gaara didn't cry out in pain, just bit his bottom lip. He hadn't gotten a beating in a while, back when he got them daily, he could handle the pain with ease. Therefore, this gap had caused him to adjust to not constantly being in pain. So, this beating really hurt. Long ago, when he was seven, after a year of getting beaten, he had decided he would no longer cry out in pain, he would no longer give _that man_ the pleasure of knowing he was actually hurting him. His father bent down and grabbed his collar, yanking him up. The teen started to get a headache via whiplash. Dull brown eyes bore down into his empty teal ones, "Vermin." The adult spat vehemently. Gaara's father's vocabulary was very limited, he noted. He'd heard that insult so often, he didn't even think of it as an insult anymore. The adult threw his son to the ground with such furiousness, Gaara thought for a moment that he had voiced his thoughts. Gaara's father stormed over to the window, he could've sworn he'd seen somebody standing there, looking in. It seemed impossible though, Gaara's bedroom was on the second floor. Growling, he stormed out of the room, forgetting about his pathetic excuse of a son for a moment to go outside and investigate. Gaara didn't miss a beat, he jumped up, leaning on his desk to steady himself and waiting for his vision to clear. Once good, he snuck out the back door. Once outside, he turned momentarily, wondering just what his father had seen. All he could see was a normal house. "You're going crazy." He murmured to nobody, speaking of his father. He quickly turned and stormed away, favoring his left side a little.

Sasuke grimaced as he headed over to the table Naruto's redhead was sitting at. It was lunchtime, and after this most of his classes were with the boy. His morning classes were all different, though, so he didn't have a moment to talk to the angst teen; until now. He swallowed thickly. The redhead gave him a bad feeling, but this was for Naruto! Plus he was an Uchiha! Uchiha's fear nothing! Except maybe certain redheads that like to glare at them… Sasuke shook those thoughts out of his head. He walked confidently over to Gaara. The boy's teal eyes seemed to look right into Sasuke's soul. The raven sat down across from the brooding teen. "Hi. I'm Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." He grinned his killer grin. It didn't seem to work on the redhead though, because he just kept glaring. "You're Gaara right?" Glare. So evil… Sasuke was ready to walk away when he felt something hit the back of his head, he spun around swiftly. He looked left and right, but saw nothing. He felt something hit the top of hit head and looked up. Naruto sat in the tree watching him! First Sasuke wanted to yell at the blonde but then something clicked Naruto was really serious about this. Naruto's usually gleaming eyes were sharp and he wasn't grinning. Not only that, but Naruto was in a very public place in daylight! A place where he was sure to be recognized if spotted. This was getting dangerous. If Naruto was seen… There would surely be a riot. Sasuke spun back around and forced a smile. "Have you heard… of a boy named Naruto?"

* * *

ALRIGHTY! Chapter two! I realize that they are short, I will try to make them longer! Anyway, what is Naruto's story anyway? How will Naruto get through to Gaara withouts actually meeting him? Why am I asking you all these questions you couldn't possibly know the answer to? I'm not sure. Anyway, this is sort of based off a movie! Sort of! lol! Well, Naruto's character is! Same with Sasuke and Gaara's dad! So, if you can guess the movie, and/or character, I'll upload three chapters in one day! There are subtle clues, but they're there! Also, NARUTO IS HUMAN! He's just.. a special human... . (hint hint)

PLEASE **REVIEW**- Lunar


	3. Cemetery

Gaara fought of the urge to roll his eyes, Naruto was the boy the two girls were arguing about. He wasn't interested at all, in the boy or Sasuke. He glared icily at the raven, but that didn't seem to bother him any. "Don't talk much do you?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the mood light. Gaara sighed inwardly, he knew that this boy wasn't going to go away. How obnoxious. The teen shook his head 'no'. Sasuke smirked, he'd won. He'd got a reaction out of the boy. Maybe he could do this; Naruto better be thankful! "Well, back to what I was saying about Naruto. You haven't heard anything abut him yet?" Gaara just stared impassively. "Well, everybody around here knows about him. He's the 'Phantom Boy.' Rumor has it that he ran away when he was young because his parents kept talking about sending him to an institution because he was… different." Sasuke felt a little weird talking about Naruto like this. He ignored the feeling and continued talking, even if Gaara looked like he didn't care. Actually, he wasn't even sure if Gaara was listening. "Anyway, it's said he's only awake at night, and you can always hear his laughter, whether you can see him or not. Also, the weirdest thing about him… He fly's." The redhead almost snorted at that last comment. It was completely ridiculous. The notion that a boy actually knew how to fly. If this was a joke, it was in poor taste. If Sasuke was going to lie to him, he should at least make it believable. The blonde in the tree watched Gaara's reaction very carefully. He wasn't surprised by the boy's reaction at all. The redhead gave Sasuke an incredulous look before walking away. The raven glared at the retreating form. "Happy?" He growled, not even looking at Naruto. He heard the blonde laugh from behind him. Sasuke growled, that was not cool! He's freakin Uchiha Sasuke! Nobody can resist him. Stupid redhead! The raven stopped his angry thoughts when he noticed the redhead was limping a bit. How peculiar. The redhead didn't seem to be the clumsy type… The type to get into a fight however… He didn't want Naruto around the boy.

* * *

Gaara fell flat on his butt, groaning, and clutching his ankle, tears threatening to fall. He stared up at the wall he had just fallen from. He had tried to use his left foot to get leverage and jump over… That had ended miserably. As soon as he leaned his weight on the foot a searing pain shot from his ankle and up to the rest of his body. With such pain, he instinctively recoiled, lost his balance, and fell of the wall. He couldn't get to the roof. He glared furiously. That _man_ had taken away something from him. Of course, the ankle was Gaara's own fault; however, he could've handled just that pain is it wasn't for his wrist, and his entire abdomen aching as well. He felt a little nervous, moreover he felt worried. He was afraid he, no his father, might've broken one of his ribs. He didn't look at the damage his father had done, in fear of what he'd see… But he guessed now was the time. He set his violin case on the ground next to his and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He lifted up and gasped at what he saw. His entire stomach was littered in bruises of all different colors and sizes. There was purple, blue, black, green, it looked like the freakin gothic rainbow had decided to take residence on his skin. He threw his shirt down with a huff. His took a deep breath and slowly got to his feet, wincing slightly. This was not how he had expected his day to go. He slowly started walking, each step made with perfect precision, minimizing his pain dramatically. In his younger years, he had perfected the technique of how to maneuver with injuries and not make the pain greater, but, in fact, lessen it. The redhead thought abut a good place to play his violin with becoming a spectacle. He stuck his slender fingers into his pocket and playing with the vial inside it. That's when it hit him. The perfect place to play! Though his face was impassive, he was feeling much better. His father may have taken away his favorite place, but he could not take away his violin playing. He came to a small shop with an uchiwa on the front of it, he guessed they sold fire materials or something along those lines. Without giving it much thought he walked inside the store, wanting to ask directions. Inside the shop was several rows of different kinds of uhiwa's, fire making materials, and, oddly enough, clothes. He would've lifted a brow, had he actually had eyebrows, instead he just walked to the check out desk. Nobody was there, momentarily he thought they might be closed, but immediately dashed the thought when he realized it would've been locked, if it was closed. He looked around for a bell to ring, but found none. Feeling grumpy, he started to turn out of the store. "Sir!" A deep voice called from behind him. Wow, sir was something he was not accustomed to being called. He turned around slowly and saw the cashier standing there, looking disheveled. The redhead walked back to the counter, and the closer he got, the more his noticed that the man looked strikingly like Sasuke. He had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail, bangs falling forward, pale complexion, but the thing that struck Gaara the most were his eyes. They were nearly identical to Sasuke's, but these ones held a small tinge of red. The teen looked slightly apprehensive. "Can I help you?" The man asked, feeling weird under the scrutinizing gaze. Gaara nodded slightly, but didn't say anything, just kept staring at the man. He could swear Sasuke was related to this guy in some manner. The raven looked at him expectantly, left hand reaching for the gun under the desk. This guy was acting like a loon, he also didn't look all that friendly. He worried for a moment that he was about to get robbed. Of course, he felt he could handle it, but he felt nervous. Perhaps it was because the boy looked so young. His face was mature but he was very short.

Gaara's eyes flickered to the nametag that read 'Itachi'. "Could you direct my toward the nearest cemetery?" He asked in his deep, wispy voice. The raven calmed down. Thought the guy was acting funny, but it must be because he was depressed, he was going to visit a grave. Itachi nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, hand leaving the gun. "If you'd like, I can write down the directions." He offered. The redhead nodded, still staring at him funny. Itachi grabbed a pen and started writing down the information, he'd visited the cemetery often with his little brother, to see their parents. Gaara stared, there was no way this man had no relation to Sasuke.

"Are you related to Sasuke?" Might as well just ask, right? He didn't care, odds are he would never see this man again anyway, besides, how could he get offended by that? The raven stopped writing and looked up, brows furrowed. "You know him?" The redhead nodded. The raven smiled brightly, he was a little worried about this kid knowing Sasuke, he didn't seem right… But Sasuke could take care of himself. Aside from that, Naruto could get Sasuke out of anything, both with his charm and his ability to fly. He chuckled lightly at his inner musings, wierding the redhead out. The short teen nodded lightly. "He's my little brother." Itachi said, starting to write again. Gaara felt relieved, he wasn't going crazy as seeing Sasuke's everywhere. That was good. He worried mildly that the pain was causing him to hallucinate. It would seem is wasn't hat severe. He'd only been in that much pain once… When he was six, he was with his uncle at the time… He suppressed those thoughts, not daring to relive the nightmares. Itachi handed him the directions to the cemetery and smiled. Gaara spun around and started walking away rudely with no so much as a 'thank you'. Itachi grimaced, he hoped that wasn't on of his dear Sasuke's little friends. He would have to ask him about it la- He didn't get the redhead's name. Well, just describing him should do it. He seemed pretty individual. With a sigh he turned around… The cemetery huh?

Gaara looked at the, surprisingly clear, directions. He was close now, he could see the gate. He tightened his grip on the violin case, already scanning the area for a good place to play.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, looking incredulous. Naruto and him were walking side by side, heading for the Uchiha store. The blonde groaned, he'd already explained this!

"I can't find him! I checked all the roof tops! I can't even hear the violin! I know he's hurt, I'm worried! What if he fell in a river and can't swim because he's hurt? Oh my gosh! Sasuke! Get your wetsuit! We-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke's left eye twitched. "First of all, I don't have a freakin wetsuit! Second, calm down. Maybe he just went home. Also, how do you even know he's hurt? I mean sure he was limping a little, but it didn't seem that bad." He tried, but the blonde didn't seem to really be listening, already ready to yell out a rebuttal.

"No Sasuke! It was bad! I saw! I went to his house and-"

"You did _what? _Naruto, Look at me." He stopped walking at looked at the blonde, even though he couldn't see Naruto's eyes, because the boy was in disguise, he knew he had the others attention. "Listen, I know you get easily attached when you think you could really help somebody, but remember what happened with Neji? Things like this, you have to remember not to get too involved. I thought it was just basic curiosity for the new kid, but you're freaking me out." The blonde shifted uncomfortably. Sasuke didn't understand… What he saw in the redhead's eyes…. What he saw at his house… He had to do this, even is Sasuke decided to start acting all weird. "Look Naruto, I don't like him. I don't want you being around him." Naruto glared behind the sunglasses. Sasuke was his best friend, how could he be so against something Naruto was so sure about? He turned and started walking toward the shop, pouting. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to give up. The redhead made him uneasy, he was creepy, and evil, but most of all, Sasuke waned Naruto to himself. He didn't want the blonde to have other friends! With a huff, he followed the blonde into the store.

"Sasuke! Welcome back." His brother's sing song voice called. Itachi was so weird at times. He was all stoic and apathetic mostly, but when it came to Sasuke he was a huge softy. Sasuke smiled and nodded to him. "Ah, Sasuke, one of your 'friends' came by." Sasuke lifted a brow. Naruto was pretty much his only friend, he had some acquaintances, but that was it. "Who?" He asked, truly curious. Itachi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, handing Naruto a sandwich. The Uchiha's were Naruto's source of food. He bit into the sandwich hungrily, only half paying attention to the conversation.

"A redhead. He had teal eyes and black eyeliner. I never got his name though. Anyway he came in asking directions. He noticed the family relations. Anyway, he was kinda weird though. Is he really your friend?" Sasuke glared, Naruto gasped. Directions? To where?

"Itachi! Where was he going?" The blonde demanded. Itachi was surprised to say the least, he looked to Sasuke, who was seething. The smaller raven had been happy that Naruto couldn't find the redhead. And now, Itachi of all people, was going to help him find the boy! "'Tachi! Tell me!" Naruto whined. The raven rolled his eyes.

"Cemetery." He said distractedly. "Sasuke, are you okay?" He asked. Naruto smiled and started laughing, running out of the store. Not caring to hear Sasuke rant about Gaara to his brother. He was angry at Sasuke anyway. The blonde halted suddenly. He was what? _Angry_ at Sasuke? That was ridiculous! He didn't know Gaara, but he was angry at Sasuke for not liking the redhead. Maybe he was being weird. Taking a liking to the redhead so soon, without ever talking to him. Naruto thought back to the time he saw Gaara playing the violin. That peace, the clarity… Then he remembered Gaara's eyes in his room, with the boy's father. That look of hatred, of regret, of just… hollow loneliness. That's right, he had a motivation. There was things about him the rumors didn't tell, things Sasuke didn't even know. But the redhead's eyes made him think he could actually find somebody to relate to. He grinned and ran the rest of the way, it's not like he could fly in the daylight!

He heard the soft sounds of a sad violin and immediately knew who it was. He walked around, using his hearing to help locate the redhead. He finally found him. He was sitting under a willow tree atop a hill, eyes closed, face twisted in pain, playing the violin. Naruto could see his wrist was swollen a ridiculous amount. He was _hurting himself _just to play his violin. The sounds of the instrument and what Naruto had just concluded just seemed so sad. So horribly sad. He decided he didn't want to sit on the sidelines anymore. He took off his hat and sunglasses and set them on the ground. He took a deep breath and took a step forward. Gaara's eyes were closed so he didn't notice the approaching teen. Naruto stood a couple yards away from Gaara and sat down listening. Gaara twisted his wrist the wrong way, trying to reach the next note. He instinctively dropped the instrument and groaned, eyes flashing open. Naruto tenses. Gaara tried to stand but found he couldn't. His leg was swollen too much. All he could do was stare at the blonde in front of him. Naruto flinched and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh… Hi. I'm Naruto."

* * *

Sort of a cliffhanger thingy. XD lol! Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW -Lunar


	4. Fly

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS**

* * *

_Right, the boy who can fly._ Gaara thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He slowly put his swollen wrist behind his back and his other arm in front of his ankle. If this blonde was going to attack, it would be best not to show him his injuries. Of course, it was a stupid thing to do, because he knew the blonde had been sitting there while he was playing, so he saw Gaara wince when trying to reach that stupid note. Gaara glared icily at the boy, it didn't seem to be working.

Naruto was deep in thought, this didn't happen often, but it wasn't unheard of. He just couldn't figure out what to do now. He knew all about the boy in front of him, or so he thought. There is actually much, much more to the redhead's story, but we can not hold it against the blonde for not knowing. Naruto scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit. Naruto wasn't the shy type, never has been, but the redhead made him a bit nervous. Not because he was afraid, not at all, he just didn't want the teen to not like him. He wanted to be his friend. Though, judging by the glare, it wasn't going to happen. Naruto remembered back to when Sasuke tried talking to the boy, he just kept persisting and eventually got a reaction from the boy… If he tried the same tactic it might work.

"What's your name?" He already knew, but he wasn't suppose to know. Gaara thought for a moment. His eyes glowed with something akin to recognition. The teen looked over at the sun. Indeed, it was setting. He'd been playing for longer than he thought. He wouldn't have even thought it was dusk if he hadn't remembered Sasuke saying Naruto only came out at night. Funny, he didn't hear any laughter. He did hear awkward coughing though. He tried to stand again, though trying doing it in a very sneaky manner. He didn't want the blonde to know how vulnerable he was.

Naruto's brows furrowed as he watched the redhead pointlessly try to stand. Gaara fell down, again. He growled slightly then a thought hit him, **how in hell am I going to get home**? Well, he could just not go home, his family wouldn't really notice, or even care for that matter. But he'd need a new set of clothes, and a place to sleep. It's all just so troublesome.

"Are you alright?" The blonde tried. No reaction other than a glare, again. That wouldn't stop this blonde though.

Gaara started to put his violin in it's case, moving his left wrist as little as possible. "Can you stand?" The blonde continued. Gaara clicked the latches on his case. "I could carry you. I'm stronger than I look." Naruto offered. Gaara picked up his case with his right hand and tried to stand, being the genius he was. Naruto couldn't fathom why he thought doing the same thing over and over again would give him different results… Wasn't he doing the same thing though?

Gaara felt tipsy and started to sway, eyes blurring. Naruto flew over to him and caught him before he fell. Teal eyes widened to comical proportions. Naruto. Could. Fly. Naruto tilted his head to the side, holding Gaara bridal style in his arms, eyes questioning. Like it was totally normal to see a person fly. Of course, Sasuke had told Gaara the truth, he just didn't believe it.

"It's weird, I know." Naruto conceded. Gaara nodded blankly, not exactly sure how to react to a _flying _boy. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked, mostly to fill the awkward silence.

"Uh…" Gaara eloquently replied. Naruto grinned. He'd expected a reaction like this. However, it was much more comical than he had anticipated. Naruto looked at the redhead's face, that was now only inches away from his own mind you, and smiled. The boy was definitely gorgeous. His porcelain skin looked beautiful against the strands of red hair that fell messily into his face, and the black eyeliner around his teal eyes had a much similar effect.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked like he was about to eat the redhead. It definitely wasn't a good look when Gaara felt so helpless.

"Oh, sorry. Heh. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" He said, smiling.

"Please put me down." Gaara was feeling quite awkward in this boys arms, it wasn't normal for him to be held. Naruto muttered what sounded like 'eh, sorry', and gently put Gaara on the ground. The redhead tried to reclaim what dignity he had and looked at Naruto apprehensively. "I am Gaara Shukaku." He said, voice wispy and rough. For some reason, it reminded Naruto of sand blowing in the wind. "How can you-I mean-uhm…"

"How can I fly?" Naruto supplied, the redhead nodded. The tan teen grinned wickedly. "Why are you hurt?"

Gaara glared furiously. "None of your business." He said curtly. Naruto almost flinched at the icy tone.

"Okay, okay. Then same to you about the whole flying thing. Anyway, more importantly, can you walk?" Gaara tested it out, he put weight on his left ankle and pain shoot through his leg up to his sore back, toppling over into Naruto's arms, again. He could feel the boy's chest rumble with laughter. "Guess not.' He said lightly.

Gaara took a deep breath and pushed off of Naruto, standing properly, as proper as standing on one foot is anyway. "Want me to fly you home? It's getting late." Naruto offered. Gaara sighed and looked at his watch. His father would be going to bed soon, and he _did _want to sleep off the pain, even with the risk of nightmares…

He looked at the blonde seriously. "Okay."

* * *

Super short right? I'm sorry! But I've had a problem with this story! eh... anyway! I'll be sure to make the next one super long!

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! Uhm, right so Naruto fly's the way Superman fly's. I mean, that's what it looks like when he flies. He wasn't born with the ability to fly! XD Anyway, that whole thing WILL be explained! I assure you! So, that was their first meeting! It was really hard to write! I dont know why! lolz, please look forward to he next chapter! We'll be getting into gaara's home life a bit.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**- Lunar


End file.
